Light Born From Darkness
by JMcEG
Summary: As a new threat comes into the picture, not only to the children of the world but everyone, Mannie has decided to recruit yet another new guardian. The Pumpkin King Jack Skellington, but many things stand in his way, himself included.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians, Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Light Born From Darkness

Guardian of Fear

A couple were walking through a house that was falling apart, then the girl said "Honey this place is creepy, besides aren't you suppose to do these stupid

hunted house challenges on Halloween not like days after?" "Halloween was yesterday, and this isn't a "Hunted House" it's a "Soon to be codenamed House."

answered the boy "That still doesn't answer my question, WHY ARE WE HERE?" once she finished with her freak out a hand went across her shoulders at the

same time one went across the boys.

"Do you really think that just putting your arm across my shoulders well be enough to make me forgive you for dragging me here." "What are you talking

about, your putting your arm across my shoulders. Trying to get cozy are we?" "Sure thing babe." said a voice unfamiliar to either one of them. They looked

at the arms across each of their shoulders and noticed that they were green and had clawed hands, the couple looked towards the ones who it was doing it.

The couple found two green ghosts, one with horns on it semi-translucent body and the other with a bowler hat, of the same semi-translucent green, on it's

head. The two ghosts each kissed the person whose shoulder the put their arm across and laughed as the couple screamed and ran. The couple ran as the

ghost gave chase in tell they ran into a ball room "Well hello..." their sitting in a chair that was a ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes "how

rude of me not to greet our uninvited guests." finished the ghost.

The couple ran out of the house into the night as the ghosts laughed their heads off in the doorway. A carved wooden stick hit the head of the most human

like ghost, and a boy said "You know Danny Halloween was yesterday." said the spirit of winter and guardian of fun, Jack Frost "Me and the boys were packing

up the rest of our stuff when we heard those two come in and just couldn't resist giving them a scare before heading back home." answered Danny "He boss

we're heading back now." Said the bowler hat ghost, as he and the horned one went back into the house.

Up in the sky an Aurora Borealis appeared and Jack said "Norths calling better get to the pole." "Mind if I tag along I'd like to see your boss." asked Danny

"Norths not my boss, I get to do what every I want." "A boss is a boss regardless of how much freedom he gives you, in less of course, he can't get you to do

your job." "What ever, try and keep up." finished Jack as he started to fly north Danny not far behind.

When the two arrived at Norths Shop they herd Easter voice say "No, no, no there has to be a mistake, Mannie cannot possible think that he would make a

good guardian." "You said something similar about Frost." responded North "Frost was, and still is, a prankster but, HE, is evil he nearly ruined your holiday

three times. And what kind of guardian would be the guardian of fear."

Preview: Danny Phantom "Wow boss Jack, a guardian, that would be great. That kangaroo seems pretty opposed to it though. I don't like what he's saying about him. It's really hard to listen to but I've got to suck it up, for now at least. Huh, who are you guys? Am I "The" Danny Phantom... ya I'm that one but it well be awhile before you learn much more for now... Next time: One Single Chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Light Born From Darkness Chapter 2

A Single Chance

"You let Jack Skillington become a guardian he'll decide to take Tooths or Sandy's jobs. We can't trust him." said Easter in anger "At first I thought he was nothing but trouble

just like you, he sent those children who kidnapped me, he delivered toys and creatures made to scar people. Even after he saved me from that bag of bugs Oogie I still didn't

forgive him."

Said North "Then the next year he still wanted to give Christmas a try but decided to ask instead of just doing it I still didn't trust him but again he saved me from, the

resurrected, Oogie after that I knew he wasn't the monster I thought he was. The next year those three trickster found a way to bring that bag of bugs back yet again and

Skillington didn't save just his holiday he saved all of our holidays, yours included, and that's when he became my friend."

"Norths right, Jack's done a lot for us, like reminding us to stay vigilant. All that time without someone or something like Pitch to fight, we became lax, to the point were we

changed into something that couldn't even fight. If Jack hadn't done what he did we never would have been able to fight Pitch when the time came." added Tooth

"How do we know he isn't just pretending to be good? You say that Skillington has a big heart, but how can he when he doesn't have one beating in his chest." responded

Easter "Wow Bunny really hates this Skillington guy, did he talk like this about me?" asked Frost, Sandy responded, with a small image of Frost that grew to a huge image of

Skillington, saying in his picture talk that Jack Skillington is a way bigger problem to Easter than Jack Frost was.

"He still regrets it..." said North "What?" asked Easter "After almost two decades, he still regrets that one night. When ever we talk I avoid that entire decade because if I don't

he will go back to that one night and he will apologize for something I have already forgiven him for. He even regrets what happened to and because of that I avoid mentioning

you but if I do he will ask me to tell you he is sorry for what happened. I never did because I wanted you to forgive him on your own, but now Mannie wants him to be a

guardian, to help us defeat a threat that we don't even know about yet, it's time to end this grudge."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, said silence being broken by Easter saying "Fine I'll give him a chance, one single chance. And I'm not going to be the one to get him."

"Sorry to pop in like this but I can get boss Jack for ya." said Danny "I'll go with him, I'd like to meet this Jack Skillington." added Frost, Sandy also raised his hand volunteering

to go as well.

Danny took Frost and Sandy back to the hunted house where our story began, and lead them to a giant jack-o-lantern in the basement "Where did this come from and how

have you been keeping it secret?" asked Frost "This house is owned by a prominent, human, Halloween Town family, the jack-o-lanterns been here since it was built. As for how

we hide it..." Danny chuckled "No one's been brave enough to get this far."

The jack-o-lantern opened its mouth and the three went inside, after a short trip through a spiraling vortex of black and orange with autumn leaves, they found themselves in a

forest of leafless trees. "Wow this place is kind of... dead." said Frost "Ya, it's great ain't it." responded Danny.

"Hey Sandy, I was wondering why did you want to come." asked Frost, as they floated through the forest "He's good friends with boss Jack." "Wait, what? Sandy is a friend of

this Skillington guy and no one else knew?" said Frost in confusion. Sandy dream dust formed the word ask in a circle with a slash through it over his head, Frost laughed and

said "No one asked so you never told."

"Danny its about time you got back." said a walking tree with a face and five small skillingtons hanging off of it branches "Hey Hanging Tree, hows it going. It looks like your

Hanging Men are having some problems with their neck." "A neck joke really Danny you can do better than that." "No I'm serious its probably best you get those nooses

tightened or they might fall out."

"You must be joking, they would tell me if..." "Actually we didn't want to bother you so, we kept quiet but..." "Don't keep things like this from me, I'm not a hanging tree

without you, and your not hanging men without me. Danny can you help tighten their nooses for me, my arms might be long enough and I can move my branches but with

these clawed hands of mine I'd probably end up cutting the rope." "Sure thing."

They continued through the forest Danny, and The Hanging Tree casually talking along the way 'wow I can't believe how normal they seem, the stuff their talking about it isn't

our normal but this has to be theirs. If Skillington is anything like them, I can't understand why Bunny doesn't like him.' thought Frost, when suddenly someone jumped out

and scared all of them and Danny and Hanging Tree laughed, and complemented that person.

"I guess I should have known something like that would happen eventually, after all Danny and his ghost pals like scares so much. By the way how much longer tell we meet

Skillington?" said Frost "We're already half way through the graveyard, the town isn't much farther." answered Hanging Tree.

"Sandy, Frost, might I ask why you want to speak with Jack?" Sandy answered with a moon over his head and crystal under it that showed Jack "I'm sorry I don't speak

pictograph." "He's saying that were going to make Jack a guardian." answered Frost "A guardian, I'm certain that he'd love to be one, though I have to wonder why he isn't one

already seeing as good friends with Mr. Claws." they arrived at town and asked Jack Skillington to be guardian "I'm sorry but no." he answered to their surprise.

Preview: The Hanging Tree "My what a surprise I would've thought that Jack would've jumped at the chance to be guardian. I wonder why he doesn't want to do it? Well we'll find out soon enough. Next time: Regrets and Decision's. Hmm I wonder what trouble well occur."


End file.
